A Trip to the Veterinarian’s office
by wolfdefender
Summary: Sasuke brings his fiancé's dog to the veterinarian’s office. while there he met someone that changes his life. AU Narusasu
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: Naru/Sasu (I think it will be. Might be sasu/naru) one-sided sakusasu

Summary: Sasuke is brings his fiancé's dog to the veterinarian's office; little does he know going there he will meet someone that will change his life.

Authors note: this is my first story, so I don't know if it will be like very much. and a little warning ahead of time i hate sakura.. i really really do.Well read on.

'' -Thinking

"" -Talking

**A Trip to the Veterinarian's office**

Prologue

Sasuke Uchiha one of the most popular and attractive man in the city. His black hair that had spiked in the back, 2 strand of hair hung on the sides of his face framing it. His eyes were dark almost looking to be black. His dark hair and eyes contrasted with his pale skin. He was thin and pretty well built. Most girls would swoon at the sight of him, but he was unfazed by them. He was never attracted to the opposite sex; he found them loud and annoying.

Even if he was un attracted to the opposite sex, he was being forced into a marriage because he father though that the other family link to theirs would make them even stronger. Sasuke was not pleased with he fathers decision, one reason because he just never wanted to get married. Two because he couldn't stand the girl he was marrying, her name was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura was the most annoying girl Sasuke had ever met. Her pink hair gave him a headache, her voice was irritating, and the way she clung to his arm just made him want to just kill her. Sakura loved the fact she was marry Sasuke Uchiha she would always brag about how in love they were, even though it was one sided love.

Sasuke was always made at the fact that he wouldn't be able to run his family's company because his brother took that position because he was older and prefect in his father's eyes. Sasuke wonder why should he even bother with this marriage, if his brother Itachi was the greatest Uchiha at the time. Itachi should be the one marrying Sakura if he was so perfect.

Right now in his eyes, His life sucks.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on his couch in his apartment completely annoyed. To his left was Sakura chatting on about something Sasuke could care less about, he tried to tune her out but he voice was just so high pitched and annoying he couldn't. Even more annoying to Sasuke was to his right on the couch was Sakura dog. A poodle, with it hair dyed pink, the dog just wouldn't stop barking, it just kept on going just like Sakura. Sasuke didn't like the dog one bit. 

Sasuke eyes looked over to the dog, he kind of felt bad for the dog. Who dyes there dog's hair pink, apparently Sakura does. 'God will that dog even shut up!!' Sasuke thought to himself as he glared at the dog.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke!! Are you listening?" Sakura basically screamed into Sasuke ear. Sasuke then turned his glared toward Sakura. She just smiled and ignored the glare.

"Sasuke. Fluffy is sick, you have to take him to the veterinarian I made an appointment the other day" Sakura stated as she hug Sasuke arm and smiled. Sasuke stared at her to a second 'why the hell do I have to take the dog to the veterinarian, it is her stupid dog'

"And why would I take YOUR dog to the veterinarian" Sasuke Growled as he tried to get his arm Out of Sakura's death grip.

"I think your and him should get to know each other better, since we are going to get married in a few months, it would be best if you two were best friends." She said griping Sasuke arm tighter.

"Wait get married in a few months, When was this decided?!" Sasuke nearly screamed as he stood up finally out of Sakura's grip.

"Well I talked to your father about it a few days ago, I wanted to surprise you. I know you are just so thrilled that we are going to get married even sooner then expected" she smiled sweetly as pet fluffy on the head making the dog stop barking.

Sasuke growled and grabbed the dog's collar and started walking to the door pulling the dog along. He grabbed the pink leash off the hanger by the dog and hocked it on to the loop on the collar. "Where is this veterinarian office?" ' I need time to get away from her and think of a way to get out of this marriage.'

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and bent down to kiss the dog forehead and pets his head. "It is about 3 block down on the corner, it is pretty big you can't miss it." She stood up, smiled at Sasuke and went to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke quickly turned his head and opened the door and started to walk out, pulling at the dog leash forcing the dog to following ignoring the dogs growls and barks. He slammed the door shut once the dog was out of the apartment, and he started to walk toward the elevator.

* * *

A/n: if there were any spelling error or somethign like that, my bad.. hope u like it so far. Review and tell me if you do. If I don't get reviews, I guess I just won't write anymore. If I do write more of the story, then in chapter 1 Naruto is going to make an appearance. 

and sasuke is around 25 years old..


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Language, yaoi, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: Naru/Sasu (I think it will be. Might be sasu/naru) one-sided sakusasu

Summary: Sasuke brings his fiancé's dog to the veterinarian's office; little does he know going there he will meet someone that will change his life

A/n: I am going to attempt of make my the chapters long, Sadly this chapter isn't as long a it wanted it to be. One reason because I didn't want to put all my ideas in one chapter, and I don't feel well right now, I have a headache and such. I had my sister look over the chapter so i hope she found all my mistakes. well here you go chapter 1

'' –Thinking

"" -Talking

** A Trip to the Veterinarian's office**

**Chapter 1**

'How dare she go speak to my father, and get that stupid marriage moved up, I can get married to that pink thing' Sasuke shuddered as he thought of marry Sakura. 'She is crazy, I mean god she dyed her dogs hair pink and the dog is a guy. Then she went and named it fluffy. Lord! How can marring her make my family strong' he sighed as the elevator doors opened and he walked out dragging the dog behind him. Sasuke walked out of the apartment complex and towards the veterinarian's office.

'I will just go to my father office tomorrow and tell him I want to move the wedding back because I don't think it is the right time for me to marry Sakura, hn like anytime would be right to marry that thing. Though I doubt father would let me move it back. He could care less about what I had to say about the wedding. He just wants me to get married so he can get his stupid power' He stopped walking and stared at the veterinarian's office. He looked down at fluffy. Fluffy looked up at him and growled then barked.

"Shut up stupid dog" Sasuke said as he started to walk towards the doors of the office. When he got inside he looks around the office. It wasn't a very big office, it have white tiled floor the walls were painted white as well with picture of animals on it, and some random chart about animal dental problems, dieses, bone structures, and dog food advertising posters. On his left there was a reception desk to his right was a row of chairs against the wall.

There was a girl sitting behind the desk. She had pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes she was wearing purple scrubs, right when Sasuke walked in she started giggling. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk. "Hello. My name is Ino Yamanaka. How may I help you?" she said cheerfully.

"This dog has a appointment" Sasuke gestured towards Fluffy.

"And what is the dog's name" Ino said as she stood and walked towards and file cabinet.

"The dogs name is Fluffy" Sasuke mumbled.

Ino giggled as she looked through the file cabinet and pulled a file out. "Ok well have a seat and I will see if the vet can see you" She then opened a door that was behind the desk and went through it.

Sasuke sigh and sat down in one of the chairs, then of course once he sat down Fluffy had to start barking and growling at him. Sasuke sigh and leaned back in the chair and stared at the door Ino went though. After a few minutes Ino walked back in. " The I am sorry to say but the vet is out right now, but are vet tech that is training to be is a vet is here and he can see you. If you don't mind"

"Hn. alright I really don't care how looks at the dog just get it over with. "Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Ok" Ino said and disappeared behind the door again. Then the door opened again and Ino walked back to the desk and sat down, then a man with spiked blonde hair, tan skin, 3 scar on both of his cheeks, and the most beautiful blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen. The man was taller then Sasuke and a bit more muscled. He was also wearing bright orange scrubs with picture of cartoon foxes on them.

Sasuke watched as the man walked over to him looking down at the folder he was holding reading the file. The man looked up from his file looks at Sasuke, and then down at Fluffy then he grinned and started to laugh.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "What the hell is so funny" He growled.

The man stopped laughing "Well it isn't everyday you see a guy like you with a poodle that is pink" he started laughing again.

"It isn't even my dog you dobe" Sasuke Snarled.

"What did you just call me?" The man growled, glaring at Sasuke.

"You heard me dobe" Sasuke smirked

" I am not a dobe, teme! Your pretty tough for such a shorty." The name said still glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and turned his head away "Whatever, lets just get this over with"

"Right… well I am Naruto Uzumaki the vet tech that will be looked over Fluffy" Naruto Said smiling.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Now just look over this damn dog so I can leave. "Sasuke said looking at Naruto eyes 'god look at though eyes they are so beautiful. Wait what the hell am I thinking' Sasuke shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

"Well just follow me and we get this started" Naruto said as he turn to walk over to the door, he walked though and turned down a hallway then opened the first door on the right side of the hallway. Sasuke walked in to the room, it was pretty small, it had a metal table in the center, then a counter and a sink a lot of cabinets, there was a computer in the corner on a small desk, and then a chair as well. "Give me the leash please" Naruto said as he stuck he head out, Sasuke handed him the leash.

Naruto picked Fluffy up and put him on the metal table. Sasuke watch Naruto as he looked over Fluffy, writing stuff down in the folder. Sasuke sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'God I just want to leave her and go for a long walk try and get this stupid marriage off my mind'

"Sasuke I need you to hold on to Fluffy while I take some blood," Naruto said and he looked throw a cabinet. Sasuke walked over to Fluffy and grabbed his collar. Fluffy started growling at Sasuke, He just ignored the Growling and watched as Naruto walked over to the table again with a needle.

After Naruto took the blood, he placed it on the counter and picked Fluffy back up and put him on the ground. "So before when you said this wasn't your dog, if it isn't then whose dog is it?" Naruto questioned.

"The stupid girl I am being forced to marry that's who the dog belongs to." Sasuke sighed as he took Fluffy's leash from Naruto.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow "forced to marry? Well who ever it is sure is luck to get to marry someone as cute as you" Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke eyes widen in shock and cheeks turn a light pink. "Well anyways I will have the blood tested and the office will call you and tell you if anything is wrong, if we do find something wrong you have to come back here and I will explain everything you need to with the dog"

Sasuke just nodded unable to say anything as he walked out of the room and down the hallway back into the main room and out of the office and headed back to his apartment.

'What the hell was that about! He called me cute, I should be pissed by why aren't I?'

* * *

Naruto sat down in his chair in his small office smiling as he looked over Fluffy's file. 'To bad Sasuke is in that Arranged marriage I would have dated him. Though he didn't seem too happy about the marriage, maybe I have a nice chance with him. He didn't even yell at me for calling him cute' Naruto grinned. 'Perhaps I should make a phone call' He thought as he looked at the phone number listed in the file.

* * *

A/n: All right well I really didn't like the way this chapter went, I think I could have did better, hopefully next chapter will be longer and better. I will most likely not update over weekends because i don't have access to the computer on Saturday nights and Sundays, so I will most likely update during the weekdays. And Naruto is about 27-28. In chapter 2 there is going to be more of Naruto. And if anyone has any suggestions, you can tell me. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: Naru/Sasu, one-sided sakusasu

Summary: Sasuke is brings his fiancé's dog to the veterinarian's office; little does he know going there he will meet someone that will change his life.

Authors note: Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

'' -Thinking

"" –Talking

**A Trip to the Veterinarian's office**

Chapter 2

Sasuke sat at a table staring at the man who sat opposite from him; it was his father, Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke was finally able to have a talk with his father about the whole Sakura thing. 'Hopefully things will go well' Thought Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, what did you want to talk about?" Fugaku said.

Sasuke shifted in his seat a bit, suddenly he felt nervous. "Well I came too talk to about the marriage with Sakura."

"Oh" Fugaku raised an eyebrow. . "Well everything is planed and ready you won't have to wait long to marry her. I know u just can't wait, that what Sakura tells me."

Sasuke eyebrows shot up "Excuse me, but I certainly don't want to marry that pink thing!"

"Don't speak about Sakura in that way, you are being disrespectful. You are going to marry her, it is the only thing u can do to help get this family more power and the only thing you are good for. You are never going to work in the family company you lack talent, that's why I gave you the money to get your self a apartment and the other things you need, so you wouldn't have to get a job and could focus on marry Sakura and if do not marry her, I will cut you off from the money and you will have to survive on your own! I will give you a week to decide what to do, and if you do decide not to marry her I suggest you find a job and a new apartment because I certainly won't be paying your rent." Fugaku stood. "Remember you only have a week to decide chose wisely" and with that Fugaku left the room.

Sasuke sat there in shock. 'What the hell am I going to do now. Either marry Sakura and be horrible the rest of my life or fend for myself and most likely end up on the streets but at least I wouldn't be married to a person I didn't love or a person that was crazy about the color pink.' Sasuke sighed and stood up and started to head back to his apartment.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat down at the table in his kitchen and opened up a newspaper. 'I think I am better off just finding a job and getting out of this whole thing. Start a new life, it would be fore the best' right when Sasuke started looking through the job openings the phone rang. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the cordless phone and pressed talk. "Sasuke Uchiha speaking"

"Sasuke!!! Your father said you were thinking about canceling the wedding, but I know you would never do that I told him you were just kidding and that you wouldn't never do that right Sasuke?" Sasuke groaned inwardly 'god she is so stupid'

"No I wasn't kidding Sakura, I don't want to get married to you bye" Sasuke said as he ended the phone call. He placed the cordless phone on the table next to the newspaper and got back to reading through it. Five minutes later the phone started ringing, Sasuke sighed and picked it up the phone, and pressed talk. "Sasuke Uchiha speaking"

"Sasuke! Why did you hang up? I think you are talking the joke about not marry me a little to serouisly!" Sakura screamed into the phone.

"I wasn't kidding" Sasuke hung up the phone again. 'Stupid girl' Sasuke sighed and started looking through the paper once again. 10 minutes later the phone rang. "Damn it!" Sasuke picked the phone up pressed talk and screamed into the phone. "Damn it Sakura! I wasn't kidding now stupid fucking calling me! I am trying to find a god damn job"

"Huh? Sakura? I am not Sakura who ever that is"

* * *

(Ok ending the Sasuke part of the chapter here and going to Naruto now. So don't get confused)

'God I am so bored' Naruto thought as he rested his head on his desk. 'Only have a few appointments today, hen again I guess it is best because I am kind of out of it today think about Sasuke about every single Minute of the day. Maybe I should call him right now before'

"Naruto!! The boss wants to talk to you" Naruto heard Ino scream from the main office. Naruto sighed and stood up 'guess I will call him later' He made his way out of his office and down the hall to his boss's office. Naruto knocked on the door. "Come in" and female's voice came from the other side of the door.

Naruto opened the door and walked in. "Tsunade, Ino said that you wanted to talk with me"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about getting you a assistant since you are going to be getting your Veterinarian's license soon. It would be best if you had an assistant to help you out, so put a add in the paper or if you have someone in mind talk to them see if they are interested and just tell me and we will get thing started with it." She said looking down at a folder.

"Um ok Tsunade, I will get started on that" Naruto said as he walked out of her office. 'Now it is time to call Sasuke' Naruto thought as he started for his office.

"Naruto, your appointment is here" Ino said as Naruto walked passed the main office door 'damn it!' Naruto smiled as he walked into the main office to see his appointment.

Thirty minutes later Naruto finally finished up the appointment and sat down at his desk, and started looking through some of the files on his desk 'hm. Now where did I put that file with his number in it? Ah! Here it is' Naruto thought as he opened the folder up and scanned it to find Sasuke's number. He got his cell phone out from his pocket and called Sasuke's number.

Naruto smiled when he heard the phone being answer but then frowned at what was being said, "Damn it Sakura! I wasn't kidding now stupid fucking calling me! I am trying to find a god damn job"

"Huh? Sakura? I am not Sakura who ever that is" Naruto said, "It is Naruto Uzumaki, the vet from yesterday"

"Oh. Well what do you want, I am kind of busy" Sasuke said. Naruto frowned a bit but then smiled.

"Right. You screamed that you were trying top find a job. Why is that?" Naruto questioned.

"Um, well I told my father I didn't want to get married to that girl and he told me if I didn't he would cut me off form the money. So now I need to get a job then find a new place to live since he won't pay the rent for the apartment" Sasuke said quietly into the phone.

Naruto grinned 'ha! Perfect timing to be looking for an assistant, hmm then Sasuke is looking for a place to live' Naruto smirked. "Well Sasuke it is your lucky day. I am looking for an assistant at the office here since I am getting my Veterinarian's license soon. Then I can solve you little apartment issue as well. In till you save up enough money for an apartment you can stay at my apartment I have a spare bedroom."

"Well.. I.. umm I don't know.. maybe… I can stay at your apartment till I get the money but-"Sasuke said a bit nervously.

"no buts about it, you can stay in the room for free, no need to pay me back of anything when you get a place of your own." Naruto said 'he better not find a way out of this I won't take no for an answer'.

"well I guess" Sasuke said.

"great! Then just tell me where you live and I will help you get everything together today so you can get yourself all set up nice and fast, then tomorrow I will take you to the office to see the boss and tell her you will be my new assistant." Naruto smiled. 'I can't believe my luck'

* * *

(Sasuke again)

Sasuke sat at his table in shock. ' did that really just happen. I just started looking for a job and I got one within 10 minutes. Then a place to stay to, that Naruto is one hell of a guy. He is already coming over in an hour to get some of my stuff to his place. He sure does move fast'

* * *

A/n: pretty sad I didn't get it to be longer then I wanted to, but there you go chapter 2,and if anyone has any suggestions tell me. Sorry if there is any mistakes. Till next time. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: Naru/Sasu. one-sided sakusasu

Summary: Sasuke is brings his fiancé's dog to the veterinarian's office; little does he know going there he will meet someone that will change his life.

Author's note: all right, I am back thought it would be done with this yesterday but I ended up getting side tracked with a few things so I finished it up today, I was gunna put chapter 4 in this too or at least half of it but I decided not to, sorry I want them to be longer but I want to get the chapters out in a nice amount of time. Anyways this chapter is longer then the others ones. I am slowly getting a better. Well here is chapter 3.

A Trip to the Veterinarian's office 

Chapter 3

Sasuke was in his bedroom with 2 suitcase on his bed. He sighed as he watched Naruto throw all his cloths into the suitcases. "Naruto, why can't you just wait and let me get the stuff together, or you could be a little neater with my stuff"

"no no, I want to get you out of here and to my apartment nice and fast and get you settled so you can start working tomorrow and not have to worry about unpacking" Naruto said as he threw the last bit of clothes in to the suitcases and zipped them closed. "so is this all you are going to take?"

"yeah, my dad said only take you clothes leave everything else. So I guess we go now right?" Sasuke said as he went to grab the suitcases.

"yup" Naruto smiled, then took both suitcases. "I will carry these. You just follow"

"no, I will hold them, you already packed for me so let me carry them" Sasuke said as he tried to get the suitcases from Naruto, he growled when Naruto just walked away from him smiling.

"no I got it Sasuke, I want to carry them for you. So that's that and you just follow" He said as he made his way out of Sasuke's old apartment. 'hmm I can't wait to get him to my place. Get to see his cute face everyday, it sounds so perfect'

Naruto opened the Apartment door to left but was stopped by a person with pink hair. " Who the hell are you and why are you in my Sasuke apartment?" The pink hair person said.

"Sakura I told you, the marriage is off, so get the hell away from me and get out of my life" Sasuke growled as he stepped in front of Naruto, after he closed the door. Sasuke grabbed Naruto arm and shoved past Sakura ignoring screaming and ranting to come back. "Just ignore her Naruto, she is a maniac"

Naruto just nodded, then took one last look at the crazy pink haired lady as the elevator doors closed. "I am guess that was the girl you were going to marry?"

Sasuke sighed and looked down at the elevator floor. "yeah it was. To think I was so close to marry that thing. I guess I just got tired of being treated like I was nothing in the family and was just there to make some girl have a bunch of kids. Though I bet she wouldn't have cared, I just wanted to be noticed in my father's eyes but that will never happen." Sasuke looked up when the Elevators door's opened, and walked out.

"Well now you can start a brand new life with new people in it that will always notice you and not use you" Naruto smiled at Sasuke, then walked out of the building. "My car is right over there," Naruto pointed to a small orange car across the street.

"That care is a piece of shit" Sasuke sated as they both walked over it.

Naruto huffed "well it is better then nothing, I didn't want to waste a bunch of money one some good looking car just as long as this car gets me where I need to go I am fine. Just wait till you see my apartment" Naruto opened the trunk of the car and placed the suitcase in the closed the trunk. "Vet techs make some nice money but when I become a veterinarian I will have way more money, though I have plenty of cash from my family. Lets just get to my place and get you settle so I can tell you what you will me doing at the office." Naruto got in the front seat, While Sasuke got in the passenger side. " Just to warn you it is going to be a bit of a long ride, I kind of live on the other side of the city"

* * *

Naruto pulled up in front of a fairly large apartment building. "You live here, in one of the most expense apartment building in the city?" Sasuke asked 

"Yup I am surprised you didn't live here already." Naruto answer as he parked the car in front of the building.

"Well my dad told me I shouldn't draw attention to myself by living here so he put me in that place. So you are basically rich." Sasuke got out of the car and looked at the building.

"Well yeah I guess, but my family owns the apartment building and a lot more of them too" Naruto smiled, as he got out of the car, and took the suitcases form the truck and then locked the car and started walking toward the entrance of the building.

"I don't know why I didn't remember when you told me your last name. The Uzumaki apartments. So why aren't you running the whole business?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto in to the building.

"That's my brother jobs, and plus I didn't like the whole idea of working in that type of business. I wanted to work with my aunt at the office, I love animal so much. So I wouldn't have been happy with running the business" Naruto smiled, and waved at a random working in the lobby of the building.

"Oh.." Sasuke sighed and followed Naruto into a elevator and watch as the doors closed. "your lucky you father lets you do what you want"

Naruto smiled and place a hand on Sasuke shoulder "well now you broke away from your father and you can do what ever you want. Like I am right now though my father didn't cut off my money supply.. but in a way I am still working for the family just under my aunt instead of him. I am gunna help you get on your feet and start a new life and make you happy." Naruto smiled even more.

Sasuke looked at the hand Naruto put on his shoulder and smiled a bit. "thanks.." He then looked at the elevator doors open. His mouth drop when he saw how big the place was.

Naruto grinned and started to walk into the place "yeah I know it is crazy big for just one person but now I have you here so it will seem less big. So lets get you stuff in your room, it I right across from mine, then after you put your stuff away come into the kitchen I will probably have dinner done by then. So just walk down that hallway and it is the second door to your right." Naruto then handed the suitcases to Sasuke then turned and headed into the kitchen.

Sasuke listen to Naruto's instructions and ended up in a pretty big room a large bed against he wall with black comforter on it, then a door that lead to a balcony, a closet, a dresser, then a door that lead into a large bathroom that had a huge tub in it. 'My god that tub is freaking huge and this is his extra room, I wonder what his room looks like.' Sasuke thought as he walked into the bathroom and looked around.

Sasuke then went back into the bedroom and placed the suitcases onto the bed and opened them. Sasuke started to sort out his clothes decided which clothes he would put in the dresser and what was going into the closet.

When Sasuke was done he walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. In the kitchen there was a small table with 4 chairs placed around it. Naruto was sitting at the table with a cup of ranmen in front of him and chopsticks in his hands, across from Naruto was another cup of ranmen and chopstick laying next to the cup.

"You call this dinner? It is just ranmen I excepted more expensive food from you not simple little cups of ranmen" Sasuke said as he sat down at the table, and grabbed the chopsticks,

"Well I do have better food, I love to cook but I just wasn't in the mod right now and I am so hungry." Naruto smiled and he ate his food. "So about the job I am giving you. You are just gunna have to help me out basically. Like hold the dog when I take blood stuff like that then help out during surgery but you won't be doing anything major though, just getting me the things I need."

Sasuke paled 'I am gunna have to be there during surgery and see all the insides. God that sounds gross'

"So you will meet my aunt tomorrow an then start working for us. It is going to be so great now I don't have to go through boring interviews so find an assistant." Naruto put his chopsticks down after his finished the ranmen. "Well let's get to bed, we have a early start tomorrow"

* * *

A/n well there you go chapter 3, sorry I couldn't make it longer, i wanted to get this out before friday nights. sorry for any mistakes. Well now I have been thinking about another story I will start after I finish this story. It might be narusasu with m-preg, I know it is weird cause no Sasuke can't ever get pregnant it is normally Naruto but I think things can be changed. So tell me what you think and if u like that ideas give me some suggestions for titles. See you guys next time. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

Warnings: Language, yaoi, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: Naru/Sasu.

Summary: Sasuke is brings his fiancé's dog to the veterinarian's office; little does he know going there he will meet someone that will change his life

A/n: hi hi ... finally decided to update this .. heh / sorry about not updating for a long time I am going to try and update a lot more now. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Now one with the story finally.

A Trip to the Veterinarian's office 

Chapter 4

At 5:30 in the morning Naruto quietly entered Sasuke room. Naruto walked over the bed and stood there for a second watching Sasuke sleep. Naruto Lowered his head right near Sasuke face, and smiled. Naruto nudge Sasuke's shoulder lightly, "Sasuke time to get up" Naruto said softly. Sasuke grunted and buried him self into the blankets.

Naruto frowned. "Aw come on Sasuke, you need to get ready. Up!!" Naruto nudged Sasuke harder.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered opened, then he jumped a little when he saw Naruto face that close. 'Fuck, what the hell is he doing so close'

"About time Sasuke, now go take a shower and get ready to go. When you get out put on these scrubs," Naruto said pointing to a pile to clothes on the dresser. "Then come to the kitchen and have some breakfast." With that said Naruto walked out of the room.

Sasuke looked over at the clock. '5:45 in the morning! What the hell, who would get up this early in the morning.' Sasuke grunted and he pulled the blankets off of him and got out of the bed.

* * *

Naruto was humming while he flipped a pancake over the oven. 'I wonder how Sasuke is going to do today at the office.' He thought as he put a pancake on top of stack of pancakes on a plate. He shut the oven off then put the plate of pancakes in the middle of the small kitchen table.

Naruto took two plates out and place them across from each other, and then he grabbed some forks and syrup on the table as well. He sat down and put some pancakes on his plates.

"Naruto. I think I need a smaller size in scrubs and a different style too." Sasuke said standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Naruto looked up and grinned at Sasuke, he was wearing blue scrubs with little foxes on them, the scrubs didn't fit him what so ever. Sasuke was holding the pants up so they wouldn't fall, then the shirt was extremely baggy.

"Well. I guess we will have to get you some scrubs tomorrow, since we don't have to work, but for now we will have to do something about though pants for now." Naruto stood up and walked over to a drawer. He opened it and started screeching there it.

"Ok turn around Sasuke, and I will fix them" Naruto said coming back to Sasuke with something in his hand. Sasuke eyed Naruto curiously then slowly turned around.

Naruto then pulled part of the shirt up and grabbed the pants and pulled it so it fit nicely around his waist. Then used the safety pin he found in the draw to pin the extra fabric together. "There you go all better for now" Naruto smiled, that pat Sasuke's butt lightly. He heard Sasuke yelp then stiffen. Naruto smile turned into a grin as he made his way back to the table to eat the pancakes.

Sasuke slowly sat down at the table, his face bright red. 'why would he do something like that. He is a pervert. God I am living with a pervert. You don't just go around toughing other peoples butts.'

* * *

Around 6:30 Naruto and Sasuke pulled up to the office. Sasuke looked at the office and sighed, "So Naruto, what Exactly do I need to do here?"

"not much, you file some of the paper work, make appointments, take care of the animals that stay over night, then assist me in surgery" Naruto said as he opened the door to the car and stepped out.

"Wait!.. Surgery, you're kidding me. Don't I need to be a vet tech or something to do that?" Sasuke said fiddling with he hem of the scrubs.

Naruto walked around the car and opened Sasuke door and bent down to look him in the eyes. "Don't worry, you'll just be handing me things and such, you're not going to be touching the animal or anything during the surgery" Naruto smiled and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke jumped and little and looked up at Naruto "oh.. Well alright.." Naruto stood up and started walking towards the office. Sasuke got out of the car and followed.

* * *

A/N: all right I was going to put a little more but decided not too sorry, I want to get started on the next chapter to A Love that will last forever. And I also might be starting a new story, though I think it might be a bad idea but I can't help it the idea just randomly came to be, so I might start writing a little of it to see how it comes out. Anyways in till next time bye bye. 


End file.
